


Over the Threshold

by JordannaMorgan



Series: Alchemy and Gypsy Songs [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing that stands between the wedding and the honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Over the Threshold  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG.  
> Characters: Noa/Edward.  
> Setting: First anime.  
> Summary: The last thing that stands between the wedding and the honeymoon.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: This little fluffball fits equally with either my Tiesverse or my post-CoS Ed/Noa dabbling. It was inspired quite simply by a Comment Fic prompt about carrying the bride over the threshold. (A prompt for a different pairing, in fact—but I’ll take inspiration where I can find it.)

When Edward tried to get the house key in the lock, his flesh hand was shaking a little, and Noa couldn’t help but smile.

They were newly married: vows exchanged, legalities dispensed with, congratulations received. Just one thing remained to fulfill their joining… and that imminent event was the reason why Ed was visibly nervous and hasty. Noa felt much the same way herself, but so far, she had been a little better at not showing it.

After three attempts, Ed finally managed to get the door unlocked. He shoved it open with his automail foot—so hard that Noa was surprised the wood didn’t splinter—and then he turned to her with an unsteady smile.

“Home sweet home,” she murmured, feeling a little trite, and moved to step forward; but Ed quickly put his hand on her arm to halt her.

“Wait a minute. I’m supposed to carry you over the threshold, you know.”

Noa blushed slightly. “I thought that was only when the house is the bride’s _new_ home.” She had been living there in Ed and Al’s house for some time, and while she and Ed had refrained from intimacy until now, their life in many respects already felt like that of a married couple.

“ _I’ve_ never heard that,” Ed retorted with a frown. “And besides, you were just _staying_ here before. Now that you’re an Elric… this really _is_ your home.”

That logic was good enough for Noa. She smiled shyly, holding out her arms.

Ed flushed a little himself. Licking his lips as if they had gone dry, he stepped toward her, and in one graceful movement he swept her up. The hardness of his automail arm was under her knees, while his flesh arm was wrapped around her back, cradling her against his chest. The train of her wedding dress spilled down with careless elegance, pure white against the blue of his dress uniform.

He let out a heavy breath that ruffled her bangs, and as she clung to his neck to help steady herself, she looked up into his face.

What she saw there made her heartbeat quicken. His golden eyes were deep and dark, the pupils expanded, with a look that was something like wonder and fear and want all at once. As their gazes met, his breath hitched slightly between parted lips, and she felt his arms tighten against her a little more.

On the other side of the threshold, she would become his. There would be no more of the restraint and yearning they had endured while not yet married. They would truly be together at long last—and she had never wanted anything more intensely. She couldn’t wait to feel his touch, to watch the fire in his eyes and hear the words he would whisper when…

She just couldn’t wait.

Gently she tugged at his neck, pulling his head down close to hers, and met his lips with a kiss that stole his breath. When she finally let him up for air, he swallowed hard, staring wide-eyed at her dark and heated gaze.

“Don’t just stand there,” she murmured, with a mischievous smile.

Somehow, Ed managed to stumble across the threshold without tripping in his haste, and Noa laughed softly as he kicked the door shut behind them.

* * *

_© 2012 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
